Valen-Time
by lg6884
Summary: Join Finn and Jake as they try to survive their' first Valentine's Day with their relationships with their ladies still in tact. Not sure what genre will be appropriate but I'm pretty sure I'll have some mayhem so this'll probably be rated T
1. Payback

**Author's Notes**

**This takes place in the same ****_universe_**** as ****Hall of Weenies****, tried to do a Thanksgiving and a Christmas one...didn't finish a chapter on time.**

**I will try to get at least 3 chapters in...wish me luck.**

******PM me what you think I should do with What's Next.**

* * *

Marceline, along with her' band "The Scream Queens", are playing on a stage with fans rocking-out so crazy that they might as well be a riot; they're all chanting her' name and calling her the gob of rock and all her' friends, even her' dad, are in the front row cheering her on. Not one to disappoint her' fans/friends Marceline begins playing a bass solo...**SUDDENLY** the roaring crowd gets drowned-out by the sound of Finn and Jake calling out for her and the sound of something pounding against her' front door; awakening Marceline from a dream that she was enjoying very much and enraging her, from being so shocked she couldn't stay afloat and causing her to plummet only to land on her' bed.

'They're so gonna pay for that...' Marceline thought to herself as she flew down stairs, while already contemplating how she'll get back at them.

Marceline saw her' kitchen calendar, thanks to her enhanced vampire senses, and saw that the current month was February...

"**Oh that'll do...**" Marceline said to herself before opening the door.

When Marceline opened the door she saw her' two friends Finn The (last known) Human, wearing his' usual white bear hat, baby-blue shirt, darker-blue shorts and, green backpack, & Jake The (magical yellow) Dog.

"**Hey clowns, what's up?**" Marceline asked, as she hid the vengeance she had on her' mind, with a smile.

"**We were gonna head over to this rock giant village over by Wizard Bill's Music Shop...**" Finn said before being interrupted by Jake.

"**And we were wondering if you wanted to tag along.**" Jake said, cutting-in.

"**I'm surprised you two aren't hiding from everyone...**" Marceline said with a sly smirk and a raise of her' left eyebrow.

"**Why would we?**" Finn asked with a confused look on her' face.

"**Yeah; unless you're evil, or a monster, everyone pretty much loves us.**" Jake replied.

"**Oh right, I never told you about this months' holiday...**" Marceline said nonchalantly, preventing herself from laughing at the thought of events that she's about to put into motion.

"**Another holiday?!**" The two adoptive brothers said in unison as they grabbed Marceline's wrist, walked into her living room and sat on the floor, leaning their' upper-backs against the rock-hard couch.

Finn and Jake gestured for Marceline to continue and tell them about this months' holiday.

"**Alright already.**" Marceline said as Finn and Jake scooted closer to her to hear her better.

"**This month's holiday is even older than Halloween; it's called 'Valentine's Day' and on this day you've gotta be romantic, like give someone they _like_ heart-shaped candy, hand them cards with their' feelings for them written on them, ask them out ...**" Marceline was explaining until Finn interrupted.

"**Wait on a date?**" Finn interrupted thinking of, his' lady, Flame Princess.

"**Yep and _anyone_ is fair game...even you hero. Any girl can ask you out and you don't want to reject someone on a holiday all about romance.**" Marceline teasingly said with a grin, knowing Finn's morals wouldn't let him say "no" to anyone.

"**Wait, even if they already have a GF?**" Jake asked after realizing that he's backed into the same corner as Finn.

"**Yup...**" Marceline said with a smug look on her' face.

"**Oh and don't worry guys, I'll actually be at tomorrows' Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty; so I'll ask for you guys.**" Marceline said, knowing that what she just said is the last thing they wanted to hear.

"**No, no you don't need to do that Marcy.**" Finn said with a face riddled with anxiety.

"**No worries guys, _I want you guys_ to experience the Valentine's Day rush.**" Marceline reassuringly said with a grin.

"**Wait there's gonna be a rush?!**" Jake bellowed out with fear.

'Oh this is too perfect...' Marceline thought in her' head.

"**Duh, how else is it fair game for everyone?**" Marceline stated with a deceptive grin.

"**So we're basically suppose to wait for someone to hunt us down and ask us on a date and we can't say 'no' to them?!**" Finn said as his' anxiety continued to show as he instantaneously stood up.

"**Good luck...**" Marceline said with an eager grin and a wave, signaling that she's done and that they should get going.

"**Bye Marceline...**" Finn nervously said as he opened and headed out Marceline's front door.

"**We'll see you around I guess...**" Jake said even more nervously as he closed the door on his' way out, not realizing until a moment later that his hand was caught in the doorway.

Marceline watched as her' two friends left her' cave and almost immediately began to laugh so hard that she'd need to take a deep breath.

"**Man, this Valentine's Day is gonna be _fuuun..._**" Marceline said, eager to enjoy watching the chaos and other forms of calamity that would soon follow for the two heroes of Ooo.

* * *

On their' way back to their' tree house; Finn and Jake showed a lack of their usual pep as they quietly walked, wondering how they'll be able to keep their relationships intact. The two brothers quietly went upstairs and prepared for bed, only to quietly drift off into the realm of dreams.

The adoptive brothers would relish this slumber as they know they'll have to talk to the girls they care the most about and hope that if the worst happens that they'll understand and that their' feelings remain loyal to them.

* * *

**Authors' Notes**

**Felt like I drifted towards Shakespeare a little for this chapter...no wonder I'm passing English and those Hamlet tests.**

**Wow, that's a lot for one day/3-4 hours. I will be trying to make one chapter at least every two days for this until Valentine's Day.**

**You better pray for Finn's sake; almost everyone in Ooo wants him, the only three I can think of who don't are Marceline, Goliad and, Penny.**

**Please Follow and Review this and my' other stories so I know that me posting these have some meaning and a reason to be continued.**


	2. What Good Are Dreams Anyway?

**Author's Notes**

******Read, Review, Favorite and PM please.**

******Help me decide if I should or shouldn't just pull the plug on What's** Next?

**I only had like an hour and a half to write this, I will try for 4 chapters now to kind of balance it out.**

* * *

Finn and Flame Princess are standing together under a full moon outside the princess' house, Finn is clenching his' teeth from the pain of holding Flame Princess hand-in-hand, the moonlight makes Flame Princess' eyes seem to glisten like the stars themselves, the only sound that's heard is waves breaking against the side of the cliff and crickets chirping.

"**Flame Princess...**" Finn said in a soft voice so only she could hear.

"**Yes Finn?**" Flame Princess said in a voice just as soft.

"**You know how on this 'Valentine's Day' thing you're suppose to ask someone you like...like on a date?**" Finn said again in that voice, blushing nervously.

"**Yes...**" Flame Princess said, also beginning to blush.

"**Well I...**" Finn was saying; until the sound of countless female voices could be heard bellowing from every direction, sounding like they were getting closer every second.

"**Like there he is! Let's lumpin get him!**" A familiar voice said.

"**I'm coming for you Finn!**" A sluggish voice said.

Almost every princess in Ooo, and Mini Queen, was at the bottom of the hill stampeding up towards the couple like a pack of wolves.

"**Finn...I... I thought you liked me...**" Flame Princess said, with tears in her' eyes and, a voice that sounded absolutely heartbroken.

And before Finn could say another word, Flame Princess scattered into multiple trails of flames traveling far too fast for Finn to ever catch up to her.

"**No.**" Finn said aloud to himself, feeling as if he's lost all meaning in his' life, as he dropped to his' knees.

"**Finn, Finn, Finn!**" the mob of girls hollered as they all grabbed on to him, ripping his' shirt apart from trying to grab a hold of him, as if they were zombies.

Everything goes entirely dark then a blinding flash to white.

* * *

Jake opens his' eyes and sees Mister Cupcake and Lady Rainicorn sitting alone with having a candle-lit dinner, they're both smiling and giggling as if the very air was laughing gas.

Jake sees the two's faces getting closer and closer... their' lips only an eyelash away, when a blinding white flash suddenly appears.

* * *

"**Jake, Finn! Breakfast is now being served!**" A certain chef's hat wearing video game, named B.M.O., calls from downstairs as he places a huge omelet on a single plate on the center of the kitchen table.

Finn and Jake, awakening from nightmares that could in fact be a premonition for what's to come of their relationships on Valentine's Day, sheepishly began to slowly tread downstairs.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**In case it wasn't clear, what happened to Finn and Jake were just bad dreams.**

**And I'm proud of the setting I created at the beginning of this chapter, I think I did a setup for a good romance scene...BC if you're reading this you better not comment or say a word to everyone about that or you'll loose those nine lives of yours _REAL FAST_...**

**DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE THIS PROBLEM WHERE YOU LOOSE LIKE ONE WORD OR AN ENTIRE FREAKING SENTENCE OR PARAGRAPH, I HAD TO RE-POST ****THIS **TWICE JUST TO ADD Mister Cupcake!


	3. The Calming Before The Storm

**Author's Notes**

**Don't take this the wrong way but I had more important things to do for school so if it's lacking...sorry.**

* * *

B.M.O., still wearing his' chefs hat, was excitingly waiting for his' family to descend downstairs with the only thing bigger then his' smile being the omelet he made.

Jake is the first one down, as he's more often the first one up any other day, followed by Finn who seemed to be dragging his' feet.

B.M.O.s' smile quickly disappeared when the two unenthusiastically sat dawn at the table, not stretching or acrobatics at all used, and simply began eating the huge omelet not saying anything.

"**What's wrong with you guys?**" B.M.O. asked.

"**I didn't sleep so math last night**" Finn responded.

"**Me neither**" Jake replied.

"**I'm gonna go...**" Finn and Jake said both only wanting to talk with their ladies.

"**talk to Flame Princess.**" Finn said as he got up and walked out the door, heading for Flame Princess' house.

"**chat with Lady.**" Jake said as he stretched out the door, heading in the opposite direction as Finn; to Lady's house.

* * *

Finn journeyed to Flame Princess' house when he, literally, bumped into someone he hadn't expected to see today, or at least not on a day with a grand meeting of Ooo royalty, the Ice King.

"**Ice King!?**" Finn said in confusion.

"**Hey Finn.**" Ice King calmly said.

"**What are _you_ doing around here?**" Finn asked the oxymoron.

"**I'm just on my' way to the grand meeting of Ooo royalty, Marceline's suppose to be talking about another one of those 'holiday' things.**" Ice King said with a weird smile, as if he was actually excited to what many consider to be a snooze-fest.

"**Uh... you mind if I..._go with you?_**" Finn asked, hoping to talk to Marceline and figure out a plan to prevent hurting Flame Princess.

Ice King, feeling that this was a validation of their' friendship, looked at the human boy grabbed his arm and started to fly off to the grand meeting.

* * *

Jake rushed over to Lady's barn, not wanting to waste even a moment, so he could talk to Lady about what could happen tomorrow and asking her to remain faithful to him. Jake made it to Lady's in just over five minutes, a new record that he can't even take pride in at the moment, and spotted a note on Lady's door.

제이크 (Jake,)  
사탕 나라에 가서 늦게 다시 할 수 있습니다. (Went to candy kingdom, may be back late.)  
사랑 레이디 (Love Lady)

The note read, which made Jake even more worried since that's where Mister Cupcake lives.

Jake grew to the size of, the late/dead Lemon John, and began to run at his' top speed-without accidentally destroying everything around him- toward the candy kingdom.

* * *

"_**So why can't I if you're not into her?**_" Ice King complained to Finn, who told him he can't kidnap Princess Bubblegum and force her to marry him, as they had nothing else to talk about.

"**Because SHE doesn't wanna marry you.**" Finn said, arms crossed, as Ice King carried him by his' ankle to the candy kingdoms' congressional hall.

"**Well that's just your' opinion. I know in fact that that I feel just as she feels...uh, kinda gassy.**" The foolish, mentally unstable, Ice King said.

"**We're here!**" Ice King said excitedly.

"**Wait, why'd you go all the way to Flame Princess' if you were just heading for the candy kingdom; it only takes like 15 minutes?**" Finn asked, confused by Ice King's stupidity.

"**Oh I know, but Princess Bubblegum told me to go all the way to the other side of Ooo until it's time for the meeting.**" Ice King explained.

When Ice King and Finn touched the ground, they immediately heard a loud thump echoing across the land and a small pulse that grew larger with every passing second... Finally the creäture responsible for the unusual ruckus showed it's self in the form of an emotional, determined, Jake nearly stepping on his' friend(s).

"**Jake!**" Finn called-out to his' friend, who began to shrink back to normal size.

"**Finn...and Ice King, what're you doing here? Have you seen Lady?**" Jake asked in a worried and jumbled tone as he grabbed his' brother by the face.

"**Who, the rainicorn? Oh she's inside with Princess Bubblegum.**" Ice King said as he leaned in at an uncomfortably close distance to the bros faces.

Jake stretched his upper body forward and contracted his lower body forward, passing gas as his' butt passed by Finn and Ice Kings' faces.

Jake hurried in, not even laughing at Finn and Ice Kings' complaints, and finally calmed down when he saw Lady quietly sitting in between Bubblegum and Marceline, who was wearing her' usual sun-resistant gear. Once Jake came running in, the entire room became quiet; all eyes became to the yellow dog who waltzed right into the congressional hall. After locking eyes with Marceline, her' eyes saying he either sits down quietly or she'll be tasting magic-dog blood after this meeting, Jake quietly side-stepped to the guest seats, near the exit and away from the conference table, followed by Finn, who joined Jake, and Ice King, who took his' seat after tripping once or twice.

"**So like I was saying...on Valentines Day; everyone asks out someone they like a lot out on a date...**" Marceline was explaining before every girl in the room, aside from Lady Rainicorn and the vampire queen herself, turned and looked at Finn with stars in their eyes and blushing faces that caused the hero to feel nervous.

"**Ahem. If whoever says 'Yes', then they'll have to spend the whole day with their 'valentine' romancing it up until midnight; if they say 'No', then someone else can ask.**" Marceline finished before everyone went back to staring at Finn, whose pupils went completely white, and smiled as they waved at him.

"**Yeah it's every February 14th so it's tomorrow morning, well I'm out...**" Marceline said as she flew out of the congressional hall; feeling a little sorry for Finn, who she and everyone else knows wouldn't say 'no' to avoid risking hurt anyone's feelings, but couldn't resist watching how this folds out.

* * *

Once the meeting ended, Finn explained how Valentine's Day works to Flame Princess; who was surprisingly alright with it, though they will spend the whole day together after Valentine's Day if they don't spend get to spend it together.

* * *

Almost every princess in every kingdom, except for Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum, were making plans and preparations on how they'd get to Finn first so they could ask Finn to be their' valentine. Princess were telling their' guards and knights strategies on helping them reach Finn first, they treated it as if they were trying to capture him. The only princess who weren't making their guards storm the grasslands to ask Finn out were...

Princess Bubblegum, who was ordering her' banana guards to actually prevent anyone from asking him period,

Flame Princess, who is alright with Valentine's Day as long as Finn remains hers',

and Lumpy-Space Princess, who simply didn't have any guards and was sure that Finn would come for her' lumps.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Yeah, I'm a day behind... :(**

**My' WiFi was down for the past 3 days and I copy and paste my' stories (for those of you without accounts that means I type them up directly through the site and other than this site they aren't stored anywhere) so I couldn't finish typing this chapter OR EVEN START THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Tell me if I should continue this for another chapter and what the F I should do with What's Next?**

**If you want this to be finished tell me before 2/21/13, don't care if it's through PM or Review, otherwise you'll simply have to wait until 2/14/14 to get the final chapter assuming we'll see each other again on this site by that time.**


	4. Valen-Time Four A Heart Warming Moment?

**Author's Notes**

**It's The Final Chapter.**

* * *

The early morning air is nice and cool, carrying a few leaves that it caught falling off of trees, the morning sun is just starting to appear over the horizon and...THERE'RE AT LEAST 5 DIFFERENT ARMIES ARE ON THEIR' WAY TO TRY AND CAPTURE FINN SO THEIR PRINCESSES CAN ASK HIM TO BE THEIR VALENTINE/DATE FOR THE ENTIRE DAY!

* * *

Finn awakens, a little stirred, from the sound of all the armies approaching and to his' surprise he is surrounded by banana guards.

"**Um, ****_hey you guys..._**" Finn said to the banana guards, with both a nervous face and smile.

"**Oh, hey Finn.**" One banana guard said.

"**Did we wake you?**" Another guard said.

"**It was me wasn't it?**" A third guard said.

"**We told you you couldn't play cause you'd wake him.**" The second guard said.

"**No, no. You didn't wake me I...wait, ****_what are you guys doing here?_**" Finn said, shaking his' head in annoyance.

"**Oh, the princess told us to guard you.**" The third guard said.

"**So you don't have to date anyone you don't want to.**" A fourth guard said.

"**When did you guys get here?**" Finn asked, still a little confused as to how long they've been watching him while he slept.

"**Since you went to sleep last night, you punch in your' sleep by the way.**" A fifth guard said, who had a frown and a bandage on his' cheek.

"**Oh, sorry.**" Finn said, thinking that a dragon he punched in his' sleep felt a little squishy.

"**Finn, run! We're surrounded by banana guards that are gonna bring you to Bubblegum so she can date you!**" The now awake, and paranoid, Jake said, gasping for breath from the ridiculously long sentence.

* * *

Meanwhile on a tree branch not too far from the tree-fort, in a shady spot, lies a certain vampire lounging on a branch eating the red from the apples growing from other branches.

"**Man, it's times like this I'm glad I'm a vampire; I can watch and hear them, yet be way to far for them to catch me.**" Marceline said, with an occasional laugh, as she started to eat the red from an apple.

She paused for a moment to watch Skeleton and Wildberry Princesses' soldiers starting to battle, and of course by 'battle' I mean push each other repeatedly instead of using their' pointy spears.

"**Wow, they're really arguing over what the best flavored ice cream is?**" Marceline said as she laughed.

"**The best flavor is strawberry, duh.**" Marceline said as she continued to watch Jake flip-out and tackle the bananas guards.

* * *

Jake grew huge so he could tackle all of the banana guards, but accidentally tackled Finn as well as the guards, and accidentally tackled everyone through the front of the tree's trunk.

"**It's Finn!**" Wildberry Princess yelled, from behind her' army.

"**Get him!**" Jungle Princess shouted, causing everyone to charge at Finn.

"**Oh Glob...**" Finn, Jake, Marceline and, the banana guards all said in unison as the armies all began charging toward the pile of do-gooders.

The first to appear in reaching distance was Skeleton princesses' skeletal army, whose' bones were instantly grabbed and tossed far away by hotdog knights. Before any more armies could reach them; Jake shape changed legs at the bottom of the pile and started to run as fast as he could, so he ran for about 5 minutes before he was out of breath. The four remaining armies, hotdog, berry, jungle people and, lizard army, circled the boys...But when they reached for Finn, zombie style; Lady Rainicorn came flying by and Jake grabbed on to her, something she didn't seem to mind, and was whisked away before anyone could even lay a hand on Finn.

* * *

Marceline, quite pleased with herself _and the show_, threw away another de-pigmented apple before she put on her' sun hat that layed on her' lap.

"**Nice save Bonnie...**" Marceline said before turning invisible and flying after her' friends.

* * *

Finn, who was finally not stuck inside Jake's mushy flesh, was relieved to see that he and Jake were safely on Lady's back...until he saw a certain _pink-haired princess_ was at the front of Lady's head.

"**Hey guys...**" Princess Bubblegum, also relieved to see that her' friends weren't captured like wild animals, said in a relaxed tone.

"**Uh...hiya Pb.**" Finn said nervously as he scratched the back of his' head, knowing that less than a year ago he would've killed for a chance like this moment.

"**Hey wait, what's going on here; are you trying to break things off between Finn and Flame Princess?**" Jake asked, wrapping his' arms around Finn's eyes and ears to prevent him from being able to hear whatever the princess may say _or ask._

"**No Jake, you're misinterpreting my' intentions.**" Bubblegum said as she gave defensive hand-gestures.

"**How do I know you're not just lying?**" Jake said, giving the Princess the shifty-eyes.

"**What do I have to do to prove it?**" Bubblegum asked, saddened by the lack of trust her' friend has in her.

"**Answer me this...are you _still_ jealous?**" Jake asked, giving no signs as to what the right answer is.

The princess paused for a moment, realizing that she'll either have to be truthful and hope Jake trusts her or tell a lie and hope Jake understands that she's trying to help _her friend._

"**Yes...**" The princess said, with a knot of regret in her' stomach over what she'd just said.

"**Alright...if you'd admit to that, than I guess I can trust you not to try and take him for yourself.**" Jake said, still defensively, as he slowly released Finn from his' grasp.

"**Princess Bubblegum, why'd you help me out back there?**" Finn asked, also misinterpreting why the princess was here.

"**I helped you because you're my' friend and I care about you.**" Pb said; muttering 'a lot' to herself so no one else could hear her, unfortunately a certain invisible vampire trailing behind could hear it as clear as glass.

"**우리는 여기에.** (We're here.)" Lady said as she spotted a burning pile of wood.

"**Wait, where are we?**" Jake asked, confused as if everyone knew aside from him.

Once Jake saw the pile, and the large cylinder hole that looks like a nail went through it, he knew where Lady had brought the three of them...Flame Princesses' house.

"**What're we doing...**" Finn was asking before, a gust of wind sent him flying off.

Finn began to scream as he began to plummet towards the rocks that lied at the bottom of the cliff's coast.

"**Finn!**" The princess and Jake shouted.

Finn closed his' eyes as he felt that he was about to die...but simply stopped falling just before he hit the rocks.

"**Ah man, not cool Marceline...**" Finn said before the vampire queen flew him back up to Flame Princesses' house.

"**Well, maybe next time you and Jake will think twice before waking me up...**" Marceline said with a mischievous smile.

"**Wait, _did you makeup Valentine's Day just to mess with us._**" Finn asked, not liking the thought of almost losing Flame Princess over a joke.

"**Oh no, I just used it to mess with you.**" Marceline said in an assuring voice.

Finns' pupils went big for a moment as he wondered what other troubles and wonders these holidays may bring.

"**What're you still standing around for, common hero you've got someone waiting for you.**" Marceline said as she started pushing Finn towards the burning house.

"**You, wanna be my' valentine?**" Finn said as he was soon face to face with Flame Princess.

"**Yes.**" Flame Princess said with a blush as the two leaned in closer...

Fade to black

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Yup, that's it; hope you all had a happy Valentine's Day.**

**Tell me what I should do with What's Next? blah, blah, blah...you're probably not listening**


End file.
